


Obsessions

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Skyhill (Band)
Genre: AU, Blind Date, F/M, Lemon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Shy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will a blind date lead to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 “(Y/N) … If it isn’t too much to ask, a-and if it doesn’t make you too uncomfortable. Could I kiss you?

Today was my first blind date. A bandmate of mine had suggested it. “Get back into the game.” He said.

Except today wasn’t today anymore. Today was 9:30 at night right in front of her house and I was reminded by every stereotype on television that I should be making my first move.

“I-I uh...” She broke her train of thought to laugh. God she looked so nice.

“It’s just, I’ve never been kissed before”

I gave her a smile. She looked so adorable, even when she was kind of nervous. I took her hands in mine and looked into her perfect eyes. I was so lucky to find someone like this today. But was I ready for a relationship?

“It’s easy, you’ve just got to let your body guide you”

With that our lips touched for the first time. It felt like I created electricity. It felt so tangible, right through to my toes. As if this magical feeling was touchable, like I could reach it. Like all my doubts were far out of reach.

“D-Danny, I- Thank you. I never thought anyone would ever kiss me.” She was blushing now. I was too. I felt so connected to her after one magical evening.

“Listen, I’d hate to cut this short but I have work in the morning. I really enjoyed myself tonight Dan. I’ll text you tomorrow, I promise. I'll text you tomorrow. I’d really like to arrange another date soon. You’re such an amazing guy.”

Now she was letting this end. I don’t want it too. Tonight all my vices melted away. Everything thing that made me feel tied down was lifted. I felt free. I could breathe for the first time. I don’t want it to end. I don’t want it to end!

“Yeah I’d love that (Y/N) I’ll ring you tomorrow.” She kissed me again. The kiss was chaste but it was the contact I was craving. I don’t want to let go of this moment.

“Night Danny.”

“Night (Y/N)”

The air felt especially cold as it hit my face. My apartment wasn’t too far from hers.

Stairs, doorway, hallway, bedroom. My safe space. The window showed a bleak view of the world, one where I didn’t know what to do. A world where I’d have to wake up tomorrow and wait. Wait for her reply. For her to never reply again. For her to kiss me again. Where she’s the reason I’m hanging on. God why am I like this?!

“Dan you okay?”

My bandmate entered the room seeing the tears form at eyes and fall down my cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine j-j…just leave me alone!” He respected me and shut the door leaving me in the cool darkness of my room. I took a joint out of my bag and opened the window letting the feeling carry me away. I wish the world was different. That everything would change. That the world wasn’t set in its way. That the business world didn’t rule over her and that we were all able to escape and be free. That she would run away with me.

I threw the joint out the window before climbing into my bed. I knew one thing for sure.

Even if she texts me, I doubt my life would be any better.


	2. Dreams

_She was lying down on the bed. Panties soaked and waiting. Bra pushing against her nipples._

_“Make me cum Danny”_

_She was angelic, sitting there. Hungry. Waiting._

_I towered over her. Boxers uncomfortable. As much as I wanted my own release I was prepare to make her wait._

_I pressed feather light kisses on her neck sucking softly where her neck met her shoulders. My hands ran up and down her body as she moaned against my body._

_“Fuck Danny. Fuck.”_

_Her breath hitched as I unclasped her bra. I rubbed her left nipple, stimulating it and kneading the breast gently. I flicked my tongue on the nipple on the opposite side, swirling outside the peak as it got harder and harder._

_“Fuck. Dan please.” She was whining now. God it felt so powerful. I was in control of her, control of her pleasures and how she reacted. I pressed her lips into a chaste kiss._

_“Wait (Y/N).” Her eyes were pleading with me as I moved my left hand along her body kissing her down to her stomach._

_She let out a loud groan against my skin as I let a finger slip past her panties. I smiled at her kissing her again. My god I felt alive._

_I gently rubbed at her clitoris in a circular motion as her warm breath hit my flesh and her moans filled me. I moved my finger up and down in a line from the top of her clitoris to the end of her opening. She hissed into my ear before I plunged a finger into her keeping a steady rhythm._

_“Aaah Dan please!”_

_I moved her legs to my shoulders before kissing her opening._

_“Ready?”_

_She only whimpered in response before I plunged my tongue into her, passing her folds and going deep inside her while she kept moaning._

_“Dan! Aah! There! Please! Ju-just keep! Ah!”_

_I kept going. Faster. Deeper. Harder. She got louder, tensing around me as I kept pushing her._

_“Danny! Danny I’m gonna- “_

_She let out a high pitched moan as I pushed her over the edge.  Tensing around me as I lapped it up licked and slowly removed myself from her. I felt alive, ecstatic even. I didn’t even notice as she turned around and placed the side of her head to her pillow and let a moan escape her lips._

_“Danny…”_

 

Light hit my face. A reminder that the world and all it’s bleakness was out there.

“Fuck.”

I decided to pump my shaft, fast. Touching it tip to base.

“(Y/N)”

I let a moan escape my lips. It felt so good to build up to my release in the morning and let myself go.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Fuck!”

I was building up speed till I finally released. Sighing deeply; I began to clean it up and smoke my first joint of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mu first time writing any kind of smut. Sorry if it was really bad ♥


End file.
